kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashat Gear Dual β
The is the additional Rider Gashat of Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Snipe. Games Gashat Gear Dual β is two games in one, Taddle Fantasy and Bang Bang Simulations. Taddle Fantasy.png|Taddle Fantasy Bang Bang Simulations.png|Bang Bang Simulations Functions Gamer Summoning The Gashat Gear Dual β can summon the Gamer for either Taddle Fantasy or Bang Bang Simulations without the user needing to transform first, and the Gamer can be directed to attack the user's opponent directly. Fantasy_Gamer.png|Fantasy Gamer Simulation_Gamer.png|Simulation Gamer Transformation Used in a Gamer Driver, it can be used to assume one of two Rider forms, one for each game: Taddle Fantasy accesses Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, and Bang Bang Simulations accesses Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50. *Kamen Rider Brave (Ex-Aid Episodes 19, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 29, 30 (offscreen), 32-34, 36, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Ex-Aid Episodes 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, 43, 44, True Ending) KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 Gamer Driver Finishers Brave= * : This finisher has three variations: **Rider Kick: Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. **Rider Slash ***Brave delivers a purple energy X cross slash with the Gashacon Sword. ***Brave expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Gashacon Sword. Taddle_Critical_Slash.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Kick) (Prelude) Taddle DKN CF & TCS Prelude.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Kick) (Step 1: Levitation) TCS_Prelude_2.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Kick) (Step 2: Spinning) Taddle Critical Slash Kick.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Kick) (Step 3: Rider Kick) Taddle Critical Slash X.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Cross Slash) TCS Sword Screen.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Straight Slash) (Prelude) TCS Sword Straight slash.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Straight Slash) |-| Snipe= * : This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Rider Shooting ***Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. ***Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. BBCF Kick.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Kick) Bang Bang Critical Fire prelim.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Prelude) Battleship firing.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Step 1: Gathering power) Bang Bang Critical Fire targetting.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Step 2: Targeting) Bang Bang Critcal Fire firing.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 1) (Step 3: Firing) Critical FIRE Ver.2 screen.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 2) (Prelude) Critical FIRE Gunner gathering.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 2) (Step 1: Gathering power) Critical FIRE shooting.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Shooting - Version 2) (Step 2: Firing) History Development Kuroto was seen working on this Gashat with data from the recently stolen Taddle Quest Gashat, using its data to help create Taddle Fantasy. After stealing the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, Kuroto was able to copy and update its data to complete Bang Bang Simulations and the Gashat Gear Dual β. He later used it to summon the Fantasy Gamer directly to attack Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, knocking him out of his transformation in one hit, in an attempt to take back the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Between Brave and Snipe Later, Genm Zombie Gamer Level X again summoned the Fantasy Gamer while fighting Ex-Aid, attempting to take the Mighty Action X Gashat. Hiiro Kagami grabbed the Mighty Action X Gashat from Ex-Aid and used it to lure the Fantasy Gamer into a Confusion Energy Item, causing it to ram into Genm, which caused him to drop the Gashat Gear Dual β. Hiiro stole the Gashat Gear Dual β and used it to transform into Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, and defeated Genm and the Gatton Bugster. After canceling his transformation, he started to feel pain in his chest, mostly because he leveled up to a form greater than Level 5. Hiiro assumed Fantasy Gamer Level 50 when he fought Vernier Bugster. After the Bugsters transformed back into the patient it infected, Brave fought Para-DX. He was doing fine until his chest pains happened again, resulting in him cancelling his transformation and collapsing. As a result, Taiga took the Gashat Gear Dual β from Hiiro. Taiga then summons the Simulation Gamer for the first time transforming into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and successfully destroyed Vernier Bugster. Snipe assumed Simulation Gamer Level 50 during his fight with Genm and reclaimed his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. He assumed it again during his fight with Para-DX and the two were equal in power because their forms are both Level 50. Brave assumed the Fantasy Gamer to match the Legacy Gamer in a duel against his Game World counterpart, Kamen Rider True Brave, in which he ultimately prevailed. When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Brave and Snipe shared the Gashat Gear Dual β as they fought back the endless horde while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Brave assumed his Fantasy Gamer first before being beaten back, leaving Snipe to endure alone with the Simulation Gamer before rejoining him with the Hunter Gamer, at which point the horde ultimately dissipated in an instance as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Stepping in alongside Ex-Aid and Brave to defend the Ride-Players against the Bugsters, Snipe assumed the Simulation Gamer with which he performed the Bang Bang Critical Fire to destroy Aranbura. Reconciling with Nico, Taiga cured her second infection by assuming the Simulation Gamer with which he performed the Bang Bang Critical Fire against Vernier, swiftly destroying the Bugster while earning the affection of the Lovrica Bugster's Lovely Girls. Faced with Para-DX's new Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer, Snipe and Brave both used the Gashat Gear Dual β in quick succession, respectively assuming the Simulation Gamer and Fantasy Gamer to engage him only to be easily outmatched before being defeated as their Bang Bang Critical Fire and Taddle Critical Slash were overcome by the Gashacon Parabragun Gun Mode's Perfect Critical Finish and Ax Mode's Knock Out Critical Finish. As a pair and Taiga, both with a Gashat Gear Dual β.]] After Kuroto's revival as a Bugster, he creates a second Gashat Gear Dual β, allowing Brave and Snipe to use their Level 50 forms at the same time. When the Kamen Riders stepped in to save a Ride-Player from the high tier Bugsters, Brave Fantasy Gamer and Snipe Simulation Gamer were respectively pitted against Lovelica and Level 99 Graphite and found themselves outmatched, forcing Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer to led a retreat. Entering a rematch in what was intended to be the final battle against the high tier Bugsters, Snipe was able to hold off Graphite enough for Ex-Aid to eliminate Lovelica's edge by destroying the Lovely Girls, allowing Brave to overcome him. Ultimately, however, all parties were effortlessly defeated in an instant when the time-manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus made his appearance. Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Gashat Gear Dual β was provided by an unknown voice actor who voiced the original Gashat Gear Dual when used alone, and in the Gamer Driver. Notes *The name of this Gashat is slightly inaccurate as 'beta' is a term commonly used for an in-development version of a game. This Gashat was created after the Gashat Gear Dual used by Parado, which could be considered the "alpha" prototype of this Gashat in terms of development as alpha tests always precede beta testing in programming, however its title doesn't call it an alpha. **However, the Gashat Gear Dual Beta's naming might be a reference to beta testing instead of an actual beta game. **On the other hand, the Gashat Gear Dual Beta may have been left incomplete when Hiiro stole it from Kuroto. *Ironically, the forms of the Gashat Gear Dual β are utilized by Hiiro and Taiga, the two among the Ex-Aid Riders that get along the least. *Kuroto updating both Taddle Quest's and Bang Bang Shooting's data might be a reference to over-the-air game updates. *To contrast the original Gashat Gear Dual, which uses English correctly, both of the Gashat Gear Dual β's fully English looping standby announcements have grammar mistakes. **It may also be a reference to bad game localizations that use . *On the instruction for Gashat Gear Dual β ,instead of reading Shootdown Their it reads Shotdown their. *When used in Gamer Driver, Gashat Gear Dual β allows the user to transform into either Brave Fantasy Gamer or Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, with one finisher for each form, while the Gashat Gear Dual only has one form, with three different finishers. **The Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver also provides a new weapon, the Gashacon Parabragun, while the Gashat Gear Dual β does not. ***The lack of weapons for the Gashat can be overlooked due to Taddle Fantasy and Bang Bang Simulations being based on games that provided their own weapons. *Although called a "slash", the initial version of Taddle Fantasy's finisher, Taddle Critical Slash, is actually a straightforward kick attack, though this was due to the fact that Hiiro had the Gashacon Sword taken from him at the time. *The setup for the Taddle Critical Slash is similar to Kamen Rider Chalice's Spinning Dance in that it involves the Riders levitating while spinning. *The Gashat Gear Dual β can be used in a style similar to the first Gashat Gear Dualhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOZUpdXes9A, but it is unknown if it was intended to be used in this way before Hiiro stole it. *When the DX Gashat Gear Dual β is inserted into the DX Gamer Driver without choosing a game first, no specific transformation announcement is played.https://youtu.be/HobP8xYKMaM?t=2m39s *Unique among the dual-slot Gashats, it uses the data of the respective game's to simultaneously create a Gamer and supply the Rider with their Level 2 form, then combine them. **The only other Gashats that implement this process are the single-slot Taddle Legacy and Mighty Creator VRX. ***Knock Out Fighter 2 is an exception, as the base forms appear altered(Ex-Aid) or include a Gamer Driver(Para-DX). **A strange aesthetic is that the additional armor on the respective Rider's head for Level 50 is swapped from Level 3, with Snipe gaining a hat-shaped covering and Brave having his cover his face like a mask, instead of the inverse. Appearances **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' "Maze 3: Gorider Forever" **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} See Also *Gashat Gear Dual *Gashat Gear Dual Another Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)